Truth Be Told
by HybridWriting
Summary: Klaroline AU. Niklaus Mikaelson, a notorious prisoner known around the world for his chilling crimes, has been transferred to a new facility run by a man named Elijah. While there, Niklaus' new psychiatrist Caroline Forbes is going to do whatever she can to learn everything there is to know about this man. Little does she know, there's more to the story than she thinks...
1. Prologue

_London, 1924._

_"Sweetheart, sweetheart, no, stay with me love," Niklaus ran to her, scooping her up in his hands and fighting the tears that threatened to fall as he witnessed the love of his life dying before his eyes._

_She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock as she felt the wood pierce her heart. Her vision started to blur around her and memories of her life began to resurface. She was ready to die. As long as she was in his arms, she could appreciate that they had spent an eternity together. Their own eternity, loving each other, traveling the world, and relishing every moment of life that they were granted. Reluctantly at first, they had embraced their new lives of immortality, and despite the running, despite the blood, despite the loss of a family that they had both longed for, to die by his side would be the best way to die._

_Niklaus was cradling her in his arms and trying to stay strong as she started to grey over. He silenced when she brought her hand up to his cheek. "Always and forever," she mouthed, and that sent him over the edge. He was openly crying now, yearning for some help. Heaven knew he didn't deserve it, but if there was a god out there, or any sort of divine intervention that could save her, that could take him instead, he was more than willing. He would die for her any day._

_Then the world stopped spinning. She stilled in his arms and his tears stopped falling. His face turned cold, hard, and he sat there with her in his arms, never letting her go, but deciding that at this point, this was the day the life he knew was over. He would never let this happen again. If this was what it felt like for your life to be "blessed" with love, if in the end it always ended in hurt, then love really was a vampire's greatest weakness. Love was not something that he could any longer afford, because he could never feel this pain again, and he would never let anyone lose their lives for him again. This was the day that Niklaus Mikaelson would become the heartless monster that everyone believed him to be._


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** _Okay guys, so I was waiting a while to post Chapter 1 until later tonight but I just can't deny you(: Haha so this chapter sets it all up and reveals who Niklaus' doctor is! I think you'll like him, too(: _

_Anyway thanks for the reviews and all of the support so far I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! I'll let you get to the good stuff haha don't forget to follow me on tumblr at strengthbeautyfuture! Or my writing blog is hybridwriting, this is on there too. Thanks for reading sweethearts xxx Enjoy!_

* * *

The buzzer sounded and thick grey prison doors moved aside, making way for Niklaus Mikaelson and the two guards that escorted him from the large and intimidating Wandsworth Prison. Niklaus had been accused of many crimes to earn him a place at Wandsworth. At first, for the past few millenniums it was only small things. Theft, aggravated assault, or to those who knew who he really was, they would accuse him of whatever they could just to get him to stop compelling people. The game changer, though, was the murders.

About a century ago, murders began to pop up all around the world. Once Niklaus got to London, he didn't even put in the effort to conceal them. It was different than before when Niklaus would simply drink from people and then compel them to forget what happened; this time he massacred them. He was the new ripper, and a worse one at that. Tearing off limbs, leaving bodies lying around covered in their own blood with none of it left inside of them. It was always easy to tell that it was him. Besides the bite marks that completely covered their bodies, his victims were stabbed in the chest. Right next to their heart so that they would take a while to die off, leaving them conscious while he tortured them.

The only thing people didn't understand was his timing. Something had set off Niklaus Mikaelson, and everyone wanted to know what it was. Once the government found out that Niklaus was vampire, they did everything they could to learn more about him. They studied him, questioned him, anything to learn more. Only Niklaus didn't utter a word to anyone, hadn't even said a word in over ten years. He was a mystery, which made him all the more terrifying…

The two guards of the Wandsworth Prison escorted Niklaus past the doors and walls that made up the diverse corridors leading out of the prison. They came up to a window just before the fresh aired, free streets of southern London. A glass barrier shot up and the husky, dark haired and muscular man on the other side of the window cleared his throat and started to sort through a small package of belongings.

"One tee shirt, a jacket and a pair of pants." He started, pushing the clothes to the other side and handing them to Niklaus. "Four black necklaces, one cell phone," he placed them in a small envelope as he went through each one, "and a photograph-" the guard started to glance over the picture and the subject's bold blue eyes when Niklaus snatched it from the man's prying fingers.

"I'll take that, thank you." The man behind the window glared a warning at Niklaus and rolled his eyes before shoving the package through the window and slamming the panel shut. Another buzzer sounded and a large stone door slowly started to move up, revealing the practically blinding summer sun for a man who had been inside for so long. The guards walked Niklaus down the long cemented driveway to a small limousine with a man leaning against its door.

"I'll take him from here gentlemen, thank you." The man said as the guards removed Niklaus' vervaine covered handcuffs that were secured in front of him, their only defense against him running away. Niklaus found the whole idea ridiculous, _as if those could stop him_. The sharp metal stung him, but the guards let him go. They turned and started to walk back to the prison, and Niklaus smirked as he heard their steps slightly increase as they did, knowing that he still had some scare inside of him without even trying. _They must have built up a pretty notorious reputation for him..._

"Well I suppose you'd better step in the car, then." The man who stood leaning had short dark hair and a very strong presence. His voice was soft but authoritative and he seemed to be a very proper, traditional man. He wore black dress pants and a dark blue shirt along with a black tie and suit jacket. He also had on a simple black belt and fancy dark shoes, a very business-like look. _Of course_, Niklaus thought, assuming that this was yet another warden, maybe a lawyer this time.

"Who are you?" Niklaus asked simply but enough for anyone to know that he was expecting an answer quickly.

"My name is Elijah Smith." The man said with his equally stern face, although his less cold than Niklaus and more thoughtful…honest. This was an honest man.

"I'm guessing you're the man to transfer me to some new prison? Or a laboratory? Someplace where I can be well guarded and studied?" Niklaus said without emotion while he reached inside of his bag and started to put his necklaces on and his phone in his pocket.

"Actually," Elijah started as he pushed himself off of the car and opened the back door of the limo, "I'm not a man, I'm a vampire." Elijah was very nonchalant about it all but Niklaus looked up at this, Elijah being the first vampire that he had seen in so many years. "And I'm taking you to a new apartment. It's in my building, you see I'm a doctor. I've been known to handle…extreme cases and, well Mr. Mikaelson, you qualify."

"Of course I qualify." He said under his breath, but Elijah heard him, something that Niklaus would have to get used to again after being around so many deaf humans.

"Well _they_ told me so, but of course I'm sure you know that humans often assume lots of things about what they do not understand. Of course I know you better than you think and to be honest? I'm only seeking to keep you…under control. Now if you don't mind, or even if you do really, it's time that you get in the car." Niklaus held Elijah's stare for just a moment before getting into the back seat. He had to admit he might have underestimated his "new doctor". Not only for the fact that he was a vampire but Elijah seemed to be kind and yet somehow still authoritative. It almost seemed as if he might actually stand a chance against Niklaus, which was completely true. Before Niklaus could think anything more or plan how to kill Elijah and escape he realized that something was off. There was an odd smell in the back seat and it was pulling him away from consciousness…

* * *

_**End Notes:** So that sets off the story! We haven't met Caroline yet but Elijah is the doctor! There will be some Caroline/Elijah interaction of course but nothing romantic. Also a few things to clear up:_

_-The world doesn't know about vampires, only some of the government. _

_-In this story Niklaus has been alive for thousands of years, not just a thousand. You'll learn more as you go(:_

_-He was only a murderer in the last century. _

_-The prologue could have been Caroline, but it might not be. Same with the picture. _

_-He doesn't have some vow of silence he just never told anyone about anything. He can speak haha he just had no reason to before. _

_And I think that's pretty much it(: Message me with any questions at .com or strengthbeautyfuture, my main blog. You can also find a photo album that goes along with each chapter on hybridwriting! :) Thanks for the reviews and support so far like I said it makes me so happy(: I hope you're enjoying it so far, more will really start happening next chapter which will be up next week(: See you next chapter, sweethearts! xxx_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews so far guys, I'm so glad that you're into this story! I was going to wait a full week for every update but I just couldn't! So here's Chapter Two(: In this Klaus wakes up and you see where exactly he's being taken. And we also meet Caroline...dun dun duunnnnn!

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and please review! It makes me very very happy :D I love you all.

* * *

Niklaus woke up groggily, straining his eyes to see where he was. His vision became less blurry quickly and he realized that he was in a relatively small, but adequate sized room. He was laying on a bed and he noticed that Elijah sat in a chair opposite him.

"Well, that took long enough." Before Niklaus said a word he leapt from his bed and in no time was trying to attack Elijah, but he was no match for the man. Elijah spun him around and slammed him back against the hard wall, all the while keeping his firm-but-always-calm disposition.

"I would not try anything like that again, if I were you, Niklaus. You will regret it." Elijah let him down and stepped away slowly, leaving Niklaus angry but willing to comply with this infuriating asshole.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Niklaus was fuming, absolutely furious and he was not about to back down without knowing where he was or how he got here.

"Unless you want to be back in that prison or in another laboratory where the government does tests on you throughout the day, I suggest you calm down. And sit." His bossiness only made Niklaus more frustrated, but he did as he was told and sat at the edge of the bed. "You are at my estate. This is your room, and it will be yours for the duration of your stay, that is unless you prove to be too much and we are forced to transfer you somewhere…less sophisticated."

"You call drugging me in the back of a limousine sophisticated?"

"I think we both know that you would not have been so eager any other way, Niklaus. Besides, I knew that you were already trying to figure out some way to kill me and escape, which is something that frankly, I was not in the mood to deal with." Okay, so he wasn't underestimated, at least there was that. Niklaus sighed. Fine, he would do things this man's way, but sooner or later, he _would_ escape.

"Fine. So how long _is_ the duration of my stay?"

"As long as it takes for you to become a man who does not rip people apart at every chance. We must count on you to be trusted. And reliable."

"That I will never be."

"Then I assume your stay will be quite long." Elijah spat back at him. He was tired of this man's entitlement, and whether Niklaus wanted to or not, this is where he would stay. "I think that's enough discussion for the time being, so follow me, I'll show you around." Elijah motioned toward the door and Niklaus was caught off guard.

"You're allowing me to leave my room?"

"Of course, Niklaus. You are no longer a prisoner, you are a guest." Niklaus knew that Elijah was trying to make him more comfortable, but he wouldn't let it work. He had too much of a guard, and if he was to stay here, that guard would stay firm.

Elijah showed Niklaus the entire facility, one hundred acres of land with only two buildings. One building was dormitories, with a kitchen downstairs, bathrooms on all four floors, and three doctors offices. The other building was for different patients. It had the mentally insane, only a few patients, and inside was also an infirmary and different doctors. The building was completely safe and secure, but there was no doubt that it created a heavy atmosphere.

Without the two buildings the land was entirely nature. A large and beautiful blue lake sat in the middle, with trees draping over the trail that led to it. Apart from that was a large wood, no doubt Niklaus would be there soon to hunt, and a house further away. The house was large, but not incredibly so, and it was directly next to a barn and stable house. It was white and blue, and Niklaus immediately assumed that it belonged to Elijah.

When they got back to his room Niklaus knew everything about the place. It was actually quite nice, which is why he almost hated it. He had met the other doctors, Stefan, Rose, and Mason, the doctor from the mental institution and co-founder along with Elijah, and a few of the patients. Everyone seemed quite normal, but Elijah had informed him that this facility was the reason why they came to be that way. Everyone was unique in their individual cases, but this place seemed to bring them solace. Somewhere to heal from their pains, somewhere to find themselves again, or simply somewhere for them to be in order to keep them, or the world around them, safe. The only doctor that Elijah hadn't met yet was his doctor. It was a woman, Elijah had told him, but that was all he would say. What he did say was that she would inform him of rules and regulations and she would be along shortly.

When she walked through the door Niklaus was stunned. He didn't know what to think about her, she just looked so-

"Hi, my name's Caroline, Elijah said that this was the room for Niklaus Mikaelson, am I right?" She was the most beautiful thing he had seen and he was at a loss for words. If he were alive he probably wouldn't be for much longer since he had stopped breathing and his heart quickened. But then, he stopped.

He had told himself before that this would not happen again, and he could not back down. No matter…no matter what. Or who.

"Yes, I am Niklaus. You can call me Nik." He got up and shook her hand before they both sat down again, her in that same chair Elijah sat in earlier today.

Okay he said that he wouldn't do it again, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her eyes were a sweet mix of blue and grey, and her skin was a fair color with absolutely no flaws. Her lips were naturally pink, soft and tempting, and her hair was blonde, bouncing as she moved her head. And that wasn't all. She had the perfect body. Niklaus couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to feel her soft skin, to have his hands on her and move them in all the right places, making her moan his name wanting more. He couldn't help but imagine being in-

"Okay so we should get started then, you don't mind if I just cut right to the chase, do you?" Her eagerness intrigued him. He shook his head, still gazing at those lips… "Okay, well I'll start with the rules. You know that you're here because you're dangerous but most especially because you're supernatural and Elijah is the only doctor in the United States that deals with those things well, without killing all of us at least-"

"You're vampire?" Niklaus interrupted her. No, that couldn't be. Caroline looked up at him from her clipboard and saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Yes. But we should keep this about you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Nik, please." Caroline nodded and moved on.

"So, being that you do still have a need for blood, we have only one rule for you regarding it. You cannot feed on humans. None of the patients, none of us doctors-"

"I would never feed on you." Caroline was caught off guard at his answer. He spoke so knowingly, with no hesitation. As if feeding on her was not ever even an option. "Not unless you asked me to." He added seductively and Caroline scoffed. _Another one?_ She thought to herself. But he was a little different than the rest of the patients she'd had. The men never failed to hit on her, but he…he had some sort of different disposition. He was more personal with her than the rest. She put her clipboard down on her lap and faced him directly.

"Let's get one thing straight, Nik," He raised an eyebrow at her, intrigued, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Niklaus only smiled and raised his hands as if backing off, making Caroline smile and get back to the rules. "You are allowed to feed on animals in the wood if and only if you limit yourself to two a day and bring back the bodies. We do not want visitors or other animals finding dead rabbits all along the facility. If not, you can drink from blood bags. We have them donated every six months and you'll find a large supply should you need it your fridge here in the room. You can always ask for more."

"Is that what you prefer?"

"Is what what I prefer?"

"Blood bags. You'd rather I not hunt?" Caroline sighed. She could tell that this man would be a handful already.

"No." This didn't surprise him, but he was glad to hear it. "I love animals, but I also know what it's like to hunt, and I like it too much to deny myself. But, _I_ can control myself. So if you can't, then yes, I'd rather you drink from the blood bags." Niklaus nodded, urging her to go on.

"The rest is pretty simple. Your hours that you must be in this room are from eleven to six, you're only allowed to sleep in _your own room_," she exaggerated those three words and he chuckled at her, "you cannot and will not hurt, compel, or consider yourself more entitled than any of the other patients, and if you break any rules," she looked up at him for a moment, sitting there smiling, "or _all_ of the rules, then you'll end your stay here and be transferred away. You don't get second chances, so don't try anything."

"Anything else I should know?"

"What else do you want to know?" She asked without thinking, and regretted it immediately.

"I want to know about you." He leaned in and put his elbows on his knees, still in awe that she was even here.

"Well," Caroline tried to be calm about this. She wasn't about to let a patient, no matter how hot he or his stupid accent was, to get to her. "My name is Caroline, you can call me that, and I'll be your doctor. I'll come see you every day-"

"I like the sound of that." Caroline chuckled at him,

"And if you hit on me this often then I won't be your doctor anymore."

"Fine, fine." Niklaus backed off, but he felt something pull in him when he noticed her getting up and walking to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. It's already ten and I don't have anything else to tell you today, plus you should get used to your room. It's better than you think. If you have any questions you can call my room, it's the pound sign and then nine-four-zero on the phone. I'll be back tomorrow around nine after breakfast. Oh, that reminds me, breakfast, eight, lunch, noon, and dinner is at seven. Bye, Nik!"

Caroline didn't let him have a word in before she was out the door. He honestly had no idea what was going on. Her being here was…it was unbelievable. Literally. He had told himself over the years that after everything that happened he would never let himself feel again. He wouldn't care, he wouldn't try, he wouldn't love. But he would be lying to himself if he said that Caroline wasn't already getting under his skin…

* * *

**End Notes:** Yay or nay? I hope you guys liked meeting Caroline, Klaus certainly did (; (; haha Also I was hinting at something, if you're starting to pick up on it let me know! :)

A few things:

-Mason is the doctor for the mental institution but his is one of the three doctors offices in the main building, that's why there's three.

-Yes, you'll meet Stefan and Rose, but not until later(:

-Is calling Klaus Nilkaus too weird? I haven't figured out how I like that yet. _If_ I like that. But I wanted to try it.

And I think that's all I guess. I feel like I'm missing something though so if you have any questions just message me at StrengthBeautyFuture or HybridWriting on Tumblr, this story is posted there, too, as well as the photo album! Thanks for reading! Please review, they're like blood for Stefan, I'm addicted!

See you for a new chapter next week lovelies xxx


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Wow! Okay so I had writer's block like a bitch the past few days so I'm sorry for the late update, I couldn't decide whether I liked it or not while I was editing. :P But this chapter reveals something veerryyyy important! :D I wanted to reveal it later but you can't really understand it until you know the secret(; There are still a lot of unknown things about the secret though, and you'll find those out as we go! Feel free to message me or review with ideas of what you think is going on after you read the chapter... Anyway I think I like this chapter and I hope you guys do too, thanks for the reviews so far and please review for this one! They make me feel so much better after writer's block (: haha I'll let you get to it then, enjoy!

* * *

_"Do you love me, Niklaus?" He looked into deep blue and green eyes as he laid in their bed with his body close to hers. Their legs were tangled together and his arm was wrapped around her waist, with full intention of holding her as close as possible for as long as possible. The feel of her smooth skin under his touch was heavenly, and he resolved that he could have laid there with her for all eternity. Her face conveyed a look of sadness though, as if she wasn't sure of his answer. Gently he tucked away a stray piece of her soft, light hair and kissed her. "Of course I love you, Caroline."_

Niklaus woke up with a start when he heard the incessant ringing of a phone clouding his ears. He groaned as he got up from his bed and hesitantly picked it up, although he wanted to smash it against the opposite wall.

"What." He asked shortly.

"Get out here, it's time for breakfast." It was Elijah's voice, stern and demanding, and Niklaus immediately felt horrible. He had a headache and he was not the type to go being ordered around by others.

"I am not a child, Elijah, and I will not be tolerated being treated as such. If I'm to stay in this god-forsaken prison, I'll do as I please." Niklaus hung up the phone before letting the man utter another word and he sat down with his head in his hands. Every night he was plagued with dreams- or memories, really. They haunted him no matter how long it had been, every night for the past hundred years without fail. Always about her, about the love of his life who had died because he could not save her. Because he was weak.

The door opened and Caroline walked in, startling Niklaus. He hadn't realized that he had been sitting there for over an hour. "Good morning," she said cheerfully as she tossed a sandwhich in a baggie onto his lap along with a blood bag. "You're going to have to eat, and since you missed breakfast I figured I'd bring you something." She sat down in a chair across from him and sighed. Then was when she realized he looked different...tortured. "Are you okay?" She asked genuinely, but Klaus only chuckled under his breath.

"You would be surprised to know how much I am _not_ okay." He looked at her and spoke to her menacingly, which made Caroline pissed off. Fine, if he wanted to treat her this way, like she was just some stupid girl assigned to him, then she could reciprocate. She sat up in her chair and looked down at her clipboard.

"Okay. Well we've gotta start somewhere, so I'll just get right to the point." She talked to him for a while and he told her about how he killed so many people, slaughtered innocents and didn't care one bit. It was like he was trying to push her away, for some reason that she would probably never understand. Some people just couldn't get over themselves, and obviously this guy was feeling too entitled to be honest with her. But she could sure as hell be honest with him.

"Well from what I've heard, it sounds like you didn't get what you wanted, so you threw a temper tantrum that resulted in blood and tears." She spoke with an accusatory tone, and he looked up at her for the first time. His eyes traveled over her face, taking in her beauty and he hated himself already for being so crude with her.

"You can't understand, you don't know...you don't know a lot about me. My story isn't a romance or a comedy, it's a tragedy." His voice turned soft and sad, and the mood in the room suddenly changed. Caroline was drawn to him, something inside her for some reason was dying to know him...

"Alright, I'll buy it." She put her clipboard down and crossed her arms and legs, leaning back in the chair.

"What are you doing?" Niklaus asked, confused when he saw her look at him like she was expecting him to do tricks for her or something.

"Tell me your story. I have to know you in order to help you, right? So let me in." Niklaus was struck when she repeated the same words that she said so many lifetimes ago. And somehow here she was again, somehow she was alive. If this was his second chance, then he would do whatever he could to keep her with him.

"Alright. What do you want to know, then?" Niklaus sat up in his chair and faced her head on.

"Why did you all of a sudden start massacring innocent people a hundred years ago?" Niklaus laughed at her question as if it was absurd. "What?"

"It's not as simple as you think, love."

"So tell me, then. We have time." She implored, dying to know his big secret. Niklaus hesitated, but he figured that telling her, maybe it would help somehow. She obviously didn't remember him; maybe telling her would help her remember. His face turned to a frown and he looked down again.

"There was a girl. She died." With all of Caroline's training somehow she had no idea how to handle this situation. She didn't know how to handle him, really. Here was this mass murdering, hybrid man who was hot one minute and cold the next, and he was opening up to her, but all she could think of was-

"What was her name?" _What was her name? No "Oh gosh, I'm sorry"? or "How did she die?" Pull it together, Caroline! _

"Um...what?" Niklaus tried to stall. _What was her name? That had to be her first question? What was he supposed to say, "Caroline"?_

"What was her name?" Caroline asked again, trying to sound more confident in her questions while internally smacking herself.

"Her name...um it was...Jooossiiphine, it was Josephine." Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Josephine?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I called her Josie most of the time." He started to feel more comfortable with his story, having to remind himself that Caroline was Josie, Josie was Caroline.

"Well how did you meet her?" Caroline asked, deciding that even though it was totally obvious that he didn't want to tell her his girlfriend's name and he definitely made that up on the spot, at least she had gotten something out of him. Maybe this was the key...

Niklaus smiled to himself. Of all the memories he had with Caroline, meeting her was one that he would always remember. "Well we met back in 1215 in a small town called Warley in Essex. That's where she lived...

_"I've got it, mother!" Caroline called back to her mom Elizabeth who as she walked away with the laundry in a basket that she carried away. Her mother went back inside and Caroline rolled her eyes. She was supposed to use the river to wash and do her chores but when she turned back around she bumped into a man, tossing the basket over and into the water._

_"Oh, no, you have got to be joking!" Caroline didn't take time to notice the man before she stripped her skirt so that she wore only her undergarments and practically jumped into the water and tried to grab the clothes before they could get too far away. When she finally had everything she got out of the water to find the man she had bumped into holding back a laugh._

_"Don't you dare, this was entirely your fault, whoever you are." The man put his hands up in defense just as Elizabeth came running._

_"Caroline! What have you done, look you've gone and gotten yourself completely soaked and in your undergarments! There is a man not three yards away, young lady!" She scolded her and helped Caroline put her dress back over her head. "I'm awfully sorry, sir-"_

_"Oh, no please don't apologize it was entirely my fault. My name is Niklaus, Niklaus Mikaelson." He said as he handed Caroline a dress that she hadn't grabbed. "I was only passing through but I wonder if I might be able to stop by for some food I'm awfully hungry and I've been traveling for days. I swear I'm no thief." He said with a smile and Caroline rolled her eyes at him._

_"Of course, of course, come on in." She led him back to the house and Caroline could feel his gaze on her as he walked by her side. She shot him a look and he smiled before looking away. _

_Once Elizabeth had given Niklaus some food and water she left to town and told Caroline to tend to him. She had changed into a new dress and was forced to comb her hair so it washed down her back in golden waves. She had long, blonde hair that Niklaus found to be beautiful. Once he finished his food he pushed the bowl away and sat back in his chair. Caroline sat across from him with her arms crossed. _

_"So to what exactly, Sir Mikaelson, do we owe this pleasure? Have you really come to take me or one of my sisters away to sell us or maybe you've decided to have us work for you?" _

_"None of that, Miss Caroline and please, call me Niklaus." He said with that same smirk on his face. _

_"Would you stop that?" She barked at him after a moment and his smile grew wider. "Stop!" She got up and took his bowl outside to wash it but he laughed and followed her. _

_"I'm afraid I'm in the dark about what exactly I've done, love," He said as he walked behind her back toward the river. She didn't look back to him when she spoke again. _

_"You smile like you have evil intentions, it's like you're gazing right into my soul and I don't enjoy watching it." Klaus laughed again and sped up his stride to keep up with her. _

_"You would rather I frown, Miss Caroline?"_

_"Yes." She stopped when they were far down the river to a spot that was particularly rough and deep waters and bent over the water to wash his bowl. "And also," she started after a few moments' silence, "I've yet to receive an apology from you, Niklaus."_

_"Well in my defense, Caroline, you were the one who bumped into me." Caroline looked back at him like he had just slapped her in the face and he smiled again. _

_"Well you could have watched your step!" She looked at him for a moment and then swallowed, "and stop smiling." She shook the bowl out but lost her footing and fell forwards into the water with a yelp. Niklaus ran in after her and caught her in his arms before pulling her back and out of the river. He got out and Caroline was struck when she realized he was holding her up in his arms, bridal-style, and she took him in. His hair was wet and his clothes were drenched from the icy water but she felt warm against him. His eyes were a light blue and he had just the right amount of stubble on his cheek. She could feel one of his hands on her back and the other held her legs, rubbing the smooth skin that was exposed ever so lightly. Caroline blinked and pulled herself out of her reverie. _

_"You can put me down now." She said softly and he did as she asked. _

_"How about this, Miss Caroline," he spoke before she could get her senses back and shoo him off, "I will apologize to you formally if you'll agree to dine with me. Tonight, if you and your mother allow it, I'll take you to town." Caroline looked at him and sighed, she realized then that she didn't like his smile not because it was gazing into her soul, but because she liked it too much. She felt like an electric shock went through her when he held her in his arms and for some reason she just couldn't let that go._

_"Alright, but we'd better find some dry clothes first." She agreed and walked with him back to the house and this time, it wasn't just Niklaus who was smiling..._

* * *

**End Note:** So now you knoooowww! Haha Caroline is the girl from Niklaus' past but what happened? Hmm...you shall find out later (: Please review! And thanks for reading, another update will come soon(:


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Okay guys so this is a flashback chapter for the most part. I really wanted to show the connection that they had when they first met so this focuses on that. Be aware that a lot of the story will be flashbacks considering that it's telling his story, so you'll probably see more chapters like this. If it's too long or you'd like to see more present day time let me know! :) I hope you guys like the chapter, I made it longer since I haven't updated recently. Remember to review! :D_**

* * *

Warley, Essex. 1215.

_"Must you smile at me that way?" Caroline felt a blush in her cheeks as she walked along the cobblestone streets of Warley, Essex. Her hands were glued together behind her and his gaze was glued on her. She fought the smile that started to form on her lips as to not give anything away._

_Yes he was charming, he was handsome, but he was also a stranger who's actions caused her to fall into a river…although he did save her. Caroline's mind buzzed around with thoughts. Was it not every lady's dream to meet and fall in love with a handsome stranger? But there was something about this man that frightened her. Something was different about him._

_"I apologize, I simply can't take my eyes away from such beauty." He said with a smile. There was an immediate connection between the two of them and he could feel it, but he couldn't deny the urge inside of him that made the sound of her blood pumping so steadily through her veins...alluring to him. He quickly lost his smile and looked away as they continued to walk in the evening moonlight, the only sound between them being the crunching sound of the ground beneath each step._

_While they walked through the woods the sounds of the forest became darker and mysterious, a very frightening experience for Caroline as she had never been out alone at night before; and although she wasn't technically alone, what really did she know about Sir Niklaus Mikaelson? They came to a part of the woods where there was a small green bush covered in white flowers, and Niklaus took her hand, instantly sending a jolt through Caroline's skin. She looked to him for explanation and he smiled._

_"Come with me? I want to show you something." He pleaded and Caroline opened her mouth but no words came out. What was she to do? Follow this man into the darkness of the woods? She hadn't known him for a good day and yet something inside of her wanted to follow. "You don't have to be frightened, Caroline," he said with a chuckle at the sight of her wide eyes and open mouth that darted between his hand and the dark woods beyond the bush._

_She swallowed and nodded. She was always an adventurous girl, and this could be the only chance the had to explore the woods at night. Niklaus held her on to her hand still as he led her through trees and bushes. She had told her mother she was going to town and her mother insisted that she wear a nice dress, which was already dirty with mud as she walked behind Niklaus, and be on her best behavior in case this man was interested in her. If her mother knew that she was now in the middle of the most dangerous place around with a dark and mysterious stranger, she would likely shut her away in a tower for the next three decades._

_They came to a stop in front of a large hedge and Niklaus just stared at it, as if he was analyzing every leaf. Caroline raised her eyebrow and couldn't keep her mind away from the fact that he still had hold of her hand. "Sir Mikaelson, I do think that this is a dead end, perhaps we should..." Caroline was stop speechless when Niklaus let out an "Ah, here," and reached his hand in to grab a branch from the hedge, which along with it pulled down a section of the bush that opened up to a new part of the woods. Niklaus turned to her and saw that she was speechless._

_"Caroline, Sir Mikaelson is my father, whom to be quite honest, I despise, please call me Niklaus." Caroline looked at him with curiosity. Why did he despise his father? She was about to ask when his thumb brushed over the skin of her hand and he spoke again. "Come along, we can't very well end our journey here, can we?"_

_Klaus led her inside and all around her was paradise. It was like a fairytale, the moonlight made the grass glow and around Caroline was an open area of clean, beautiful grass and plants and flowers. It seemed to go on for a while and if Caroline wasn't speechless before, she was now. Even better was that out of the corner of her eye, Caroline caught a glimpse of something moving. She turned to see a black horse running up to them and backed away. It stopped in front of Niklaus and it was beautiful. Its tail was long and powerful, matching its mane. Its eyes were a powerful mix of hazel and grey, and it was very large with strong muscles. Niklaus gently stroked its neck and mumbled some whispered words before turning to Caroline and reaching out for her hand._

_"It's alright, you have no need to worry. He won't harm you." Caroline took Niklaus' hand and cautiously stepped forward to the horse. She looked to Niklaus for any sort of approval and when he said nothing she reached out to pet the horse. It was soft and Caroline immediately sighed and relaxed._

_"He is beautiful." She whispered._

_"His name is Blandus." Caroline looked at Niklaus incredulously._

_"Charming?" She asked and Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise._

_"You know Latin?" Caroline scoffed and returned to petting the horse._

_"I may be a peasant to you Niklaus but that does not mean that I am dumb. I've had my schooling." She said proud. Niklaus smiled at the girl. She was not like others he had met, she was strong and confident, nothing to be underestimated._

_"I did not mean to offend you, my apologies, love." There was silence between them until Niklaus watched her and got an idea. "Would you like to go riding?" Caroline looked at him like he was crazy._

_"I've never ridden a horse before, don't be ridiculous." Niklaus chuckled and once he was on the other side of the horse he easily hopped on as if he'd done it a thousand times. He reached out his hand to her and she only stared._

_"Oh come on, take a chance, Caroline!" When she was still silent and crossed her arms he spoke softly. "I dare you." Caroline's mouth parted and closed again. She huffed at him and gave in, taking his hand. "Put on hand on my knee to steady yourself and when I lift you, put you legs on either side of him." Caroline prepared herself and nodded, and then she gasped when Niklaus easily picked her up so easily and she was in front of him on the horse in a moment. She chuckled and looked around her. It was a new experience, being on a horse, and it felt nice._

_"You can hold on to his mane, alright?" Caroline turned her torso around to look at Niklaus which is when she noticed how close their faces were. He was immediately behind her and her breath caught as her eyes took in his face. It really was magnificent, the way he looked at her. It was like he was fascinated and full of want while at the same time looking confident and even almost arrogant. Caroline nodded and turned around before shutting her eyes and biting her lip in embarrassment. What was she doing? Gawking at him like that. Her thoughts stopped completely when Niklaus' arms wrapped around her to hold the reins, the only thing that held any control over the horse, and they started to canter through the forest._

_Niklaus helped Caroline off the horse when they reached the top of a large hill that overlooked the forest and she was still ecstatic. "That was magnificent!" she said as she walked in no distinct direction with her hands in her hair and on her face. She was excited and had never felt anything as freeing as the wind in her face and strong arms supporting her as she rode so fast she felt like she was flying. She turned back to Niklaus who had tied Blandus to a nearby tree and he was now watching her as he leaned against it. She sighed loudly and plopped down onto the green grass where Niklaus came to sat down next to her. There was silence between the two of them until a question that had been in Caroline's mind since the river finally came out._

_"Niklaus?" He turned to her with a "Hmm?" and she almost lost her courage but she needed to know. "Why did you bring me here? To that hedge? I'm not quite the most eloquent or beautiful girl, I don't understand why you wanted me to accompany you tonight." Niklaus looked at her as if he was looking straight through her soul, and as much as he wanted to scoot closer to her or grab her hand, he didn't, knowing that he couldn't go too far._

_"You are not a girl, Caroline, you are a woman. And what I see in you is beauty, far more than you think, strength, as you've shown to me multiple times today, and...there is something about you that just made me want to know you. You're bright, Caroline, and there are not many women out there like you." Caroline smiled and lost her tongue. Never had she met a man who wanted her for who she was or took her places. Any men who wanted her were usually older and mean and luckily she had scared them off by simply being unpleasant to them. _

_Caroline didn't realize that she was getting closer and closer to Niklaus. His eyes had softened and her lips were parted, with only the smallest amount of space between them. Their noses were touching but as soon as Niklaus tried to move in to kiss her she pulled away, back to reality. She couldn't do this. She stood up and flattened out her dress before walking over back to Blandus and avoiding Niklaus' gaze. _

_"Could you take me back home now, please?" Niklaus was a little disappointed but he nodded and stood up, helping her on the horse as he rode back to town._

"So she wasn't just a meal?" Caroline asked. She was sitting back in the chair with her legs crossed, listening intently to Niklaus' story.

"Oh no, she was. I was going to just kiss her and seduce her, but..." Niklaus paused, uncertain of his next words.

"But?" Caroline asked, hoping that maybe this insight could get her somewhere.

"But there was something about her that captivated me. She was nothing like the girls I'd used before, she reminded me of what it was like to be human." Niklaus spoke softly. He would never tell anyone this much but it was Caroline, and if he told her about their past then maybe she would remember, or know something about what happened to her.

"Is that what this is about? You just wanted to be human?" Caroline genuinely asked, and Niklaus sighed and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I took her home and I left. But then she followed me..."

_"Niklaus!" Caroline called as quietly as she could from behind him. He turned to see her running toward him in a new dress. Caroline got home and her mom was furious that she had ruined her nice dress, and as soon as Caroline got out of the bath water she looked out the window only to see Niklaus walking away._

_"Caroline, I am truly sorry if I offended you before, I thought that you wanted to kiss me and-" Caroline stopped him when she got to him and threw her arms around his neck. Niklaus was caught off guard by her forwardness and he almost didn't respond when she kissed him. But he did._

_Niklaus' hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in closer with a smile on his lips. She pulled away to say something but he continued to kiss her. He kissed the corner of her mouth and her cheeks and her forehead. "I do not understand why you make me want to do that so much." she said with the biggest smile ever. He pulled away and his hands cupped her face._

_"I fancy you, Caroline, I'd like to see you again tomorrow." Caroline nodded and kissed him again._

_"Caroline?" Caroline gasped and pulled away at the sound of her mom's voice. She was too far for her to see but she couldn't risk it._

_"I have to go. I'll meet you in the woods tomorrow at sunrise." She said quickly before running back to the house and leaving Niklaus behind. He didn't know what he was feeling. Caroline Forbes was supposed to be a blood bag, someone he would be able to drink dry and leave behind. But he found himself developing feelings for her the very moment that he met her. And her kiss had mesmorized him. It was so gentle at first and then he got out of control; he made it passionate and the way her soft lips moved against his and his tongue caressed her mouth made his mind go fuzzy. _

_Maybe just one more day. He would see her tomorrow and he would decide whether or not to stay. He couldn't stay for long though, because someone was coming. Someone was always coming, and this time, Mikael was right on his tail._

* * *

**_End Note: Mwuahaha and cliffhanger ish! So Mikael is coming and there's more to this time period to come :) Please tell me what you thought in reviews, I really appreciate them! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far it's awesome some of the messages that I've got! I love you all, and until next time xxx_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So it was love at first sight?" Caroline asked, completely entranced by Niklaus' story. He was by far her most interesting patient, and she was a sucker for romance. Niklaus chuckled and shook his head as he looked down, remembering things he had tried not to think about for a long while.

"Not nearly, love." He was about to go into more detail when the door swung open and Elijah came in with an agitated look, and Elijah was never agitated.

"Umm, Elijah what's going on?" He opened his mouth to answer but before he could utter a word a tall blonde woman pushed him aside to get in.

"Nik!" She squealed when she saw him and in a moment she was in front of him, hugging him.

"Bekah?" Niklaus was shocked. He hadn't seen his sister Rebekah in ninety-seven years. Not since-

"Do you know how long I have waited for this day? It took me so long to find you! I didn't think you'd be at the root of your entire boatload of issues-"

"Excuse me, miss, I'm afraid you can't be in here right now, you'll have to-" Caroline was cut off when Rebekah slammed her against the opposite wall, fangs out and eyes glossed over with red. Before Niklaus or Elijah could intervene Rebekah stopped herself. When she saw Caroline's face she immediately loosened her grip.

"Caroline..." she almost whispered and her face returned to normal. Caroline arched her brow in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" She asked but Rebekah didn't answer. She looked back at Niklaus who gave nothing away and then to Elijah whos face resembled someone who was ready to kill. Specifically kill this Rebekah woman who just barged into his facility and caused such a havoc.

"I'm sorry." Rebekah said as she backed away. "I just...I apologize." she composed herself and turned back to Niklaus without giving Caroline an answer. Her eyes widened at him, telling him how she expected to know what was going on and soon, but she would save that for later.

"I brought you this." she said while she reached into her bag. She pulled out a journal. It was leather with a brown tie around it and designed with writing marks on the front. The pages were old and used for the most part, but there were still some empty pages to fill.

"Where did you find this?" Niklaus asked while going through the pages.

"Chicago. 1871, you remember? You thought you'd lost it..."

**Chicago 1871**

_"Caroline we must leave. Mikael is right behind us if we stay here then we'll die, and I am not going to let that happen. So either you come with me tomorrow morning, or I drag you out of here myself." Niklaus couldn't help it. He was always the protective one and he couldn't let Caroline win this time. _

_"And what then, Nik? We just keep running? When does it end, when do we stop running?" She stopped milking her cow and yelled back at him. _

_"You mean to tell me that you would prefer to die?" He yelled at her with as much passion behind his words. He was growing impatient. _

_"No!" She yelled back, getting up from her stool and picking her dress up as she walked across the barn to put Big Blue back into her stall. Niklaus followed her, determined to get inside her head this time._

_"Well what then, love?" He asked. Caroline sighed and closed the barn door before turning back to him. Her eyes had changed. They weren't angered or frustrated, they were sad and tired. She walked up to him and put her hands on his arms, rubbing up and down soothingly. "I'm just saying, Nik, this is no way to live our life. We should not have to run from Mikael our entire existence, at some point we should be able to find a house that we can stay in for more than a few months or..." she trailed off. "At some point, we're going to have to fight back." _

_At that moment a loud shot filled their ears and Niklaus instinctively moved Caroline away. He looked back to see that someone had thrown what looked like a ball of fire into the barn. It immediately started to burn through the hay on the ground. _

_"He's here." Niklaus said lightly. Caroline had already started to unlock the stalls to let the horses and cows get out but Niklaus stood there stunned. No, this was too early. He was supposed to be in Cairo. "Let's go." Nilkaus ordered forcefully to Caroline, but she followed him without hesitation._

_When they got out of the barn the air was hot and the night was dark. Niklaus was all business now, and he had to protect not only him but Caroline and Rebekah. _

_"Niklaus let me go, I'll get the horses, you get Bekah." He held on to her hand with an iron grip and kept moving. Caroline was strong though. She pulled her hand away, causing Niklaus to turn back to her. _

_"We don't have time for this." She cupped his face and gave him that look that changed everything. His determination turned to worry. "I'll be fine, and we both know I'm the fastest. Now go, I'll meet you back here." She pecked him quickly on the lips and left before he could argue. Niklaus was in the house in a moment with still no sign of Mikael, only the animals running away and the fire that was quickly consuming the barn. "Bekah!" he called and she came out quickly from the stairs. _

_"I'm here, Nik!" she called form the living room. She was reading but at the sight of his face she knew that things were serious. "No. It's too early." she said but he didn't have to say a word before she groaned and flashed up the stairs to gather their things. Niklaus tried to think of what he wanted to bring but before he could remember another ball of fire came flying through a broken window. _

_"Let's go, Bekah!" She was downstairs at once with a large suitcase and they ran out to meet Caroline. The hot weather and wind had the house and barn up in flames in no time and as the three of them rode off Niklaus remembered. The only thing he needed besides Caroline and his sister was his journal. It had everything he ever cherished inside. Every meeting with him and Caroline, every moment of anger and sadness, along with every moment of bliss and happiness. And now, it was gone. _

"You took it." Niklaus said once he realized what had happened. "Why didn't you give it to me before?"

"Honestly, it's not like it was the most important worry on my mind and I couldn't find it for a while. It was only a few decades ago that I realized I put it in a separate bag. It doesn't matter though, you've got it now, and I believe I have some things to speak about with Mr. Smith." She looked back at Caroline who was watching the whole scene unfold on the sidelines.

Once Rebekah had left with Elijah the mood turned beyond awkward in the room that still held Niklaus and Caroline.

"I'm apolog-" "Well that was-" Caroline and Niklaus both spoke at the same time.

Niklaus chuckled under his breath and Caroline couldn't help but notice the way his dimples complimented his already handsome face. But she couldn't think that way.

"Well I suppose I should go, today has been...interesting." Caroline said nervously as she began to pick up her things.

"Are you alright?" Niklaus asked.

"What?"

"After my sister..." he didn't know what the polite way to say "forcefully slammed you against the wall" was, but Caroline seemed to get the picture.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she had all of her things and needed to talk to Elijah to see what happened with this Rebekah woman, so after a quiet and awkward goodbye, she left.

Niklaus sighed, completely emotionally torn down after the day. He had spent all through lunch speaking to Caroline and now he was just another pathetic patient. After re-telling his meeting Caroline and a susprise visit from his sister, he craved only a blood bag and a quiet hour to himself.

"What. is going on." Rebekah asked through gritted teeth once the door was closed and she was alone with Elijah. She had only just met the man but after seeing Caroline she had to restrain herself from tearing him to pieces for the truth.

"You mustn't lose your temper, everything is under control." He replied with a cool, calm voice, but Rebekah only got more angry.

"UNDER CONTROL? Over ninety years ago I watched her BURN! Now she is here, so I suggest you tell me what is going on!" she said as she pushed him up against the wall. Elijah let out a groan and met her with full force. He pushed her away so that she hit the opposite wall.

"Careful, Miss Mikaelson, I am a very old man, do not test me." There was silence for a moment before Elijah began to speak. "I'll start at the beginning..."

* * *

**End Note:** Okay so cliffhanger! The explanation won't be told when you think but there is a reason for Caroline's existence! :) I don't know how I feel about this chapter honestly but I hope you guys liked it(: If you know about The Great Chicago Fire in 1871 then you might have caught that, I thought it could be interesting since in real history the cause is unknown. Anyway this chapter came earlier since you guys requested for me to update sooner and I've been trying, so hopefully more will come soon! Remember to review!

Until next time xxx


	7. Chapter 6

**WOW! How long has it been guys, like two months? Ugh I honestly feel so horrible that I haven't updated but I have sooo much to do and absolutely no time. It really sucks because I don't do as many drabbles and I like never write this fic or my upcoming fic so mehh. It's lame. But I forced myself to sit down and really write today, and because of that, this is an extra long chapter! It's nearly 3500 words :D So I hope you guys like it, I spent some real time on this one trying to organize the history and such. There are two flashbacks that I hope you'll appreciate :) Anyway it's been too long and I don't want to say anything more until you've read, so happy reading everyone!**

* * *

Niklaus attempted to listen to his sister but as soon as she reached a certain point with Elijah and closed a door, it was as if he was blocked off of hearing anything. A spell of some kind, no doubt. Although where that was coming from Klaus had no idea. Yet another thing that he was struggling to make sense of at the moment, apparently, given that he did not know where his sister had come from, where he was, or most importantly, why Caroline turned up and had no recollection of who he was. Niklaus was not prepared for this, and there were very few things in his life that he could say that about, because he prepared himself for everything. From the moment his father abandoned him, he was a hard-shelled, always determined and always ready to run...

_Niklaus was just a young man. Not a boy anymore but hardly an adult. He was twenty five years old and immortal, all due to his recklessness and the fact that he could not do the one thing he swore to always do: protect his family. In fact, he had done the opposite really, because at the moment, in the dark and eery ocean of trees with unfamiliar sounds and no sign of which way was which, Niklaus was running from his very own father, who was coming after the boy who killed his wife. It wasn't Niklaus' fault. Well, it was, but not completely. What was he supposed to do? His mother had turned him into an immortal, unbeknownst to the fact that Niklaus' werewolf gene would clash with the magic and on that first full moon his dark side would not only reveal itself, it would destroy everything in its path. Now, as Niklaus fought to remember what had happened just a few hours ago, he ran through the woods._

_"NIKLAUS!" He heard his father scream. He was always frightened of Mikael, the man never liked him. All due to the fact that Niklaus was a love child, a bastard, an accident, and their entire relationship went to hell. Now Niklaus tripped and his vision blurred as he remembered fragments of what just happened. Kicking down the door to his parents' room. His father was gone. His mother sat on the bed, clearly afraid of Niklaus. Why was everyone always afraid? Niklaus continued to run as he tried to blink away the images, but it didn't work._

_"COME BACK HERE, BOY! YOU WILL FACE HELL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU HAVE NEVER KNOWN NEAR THE PAIN YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!" Mikael's enclosing voice echoed in Niklaus' head as he ran and ran. He remembered feeling so much anger, so much hate. His fangs coming out and causing his head to ache with the pain of them puncturing through his gums. He blacked out and when he opened his eyes again all there was around him was blood. His mother's pale corpse laying on the ground and the sound of his father coming closer. If not for Niklaus' enhanced hearing, he would have surely been killed sooner. Sooner. Mikael was still coming, and he was coming for blood._

"Niklaus!" Niklaus came back to reality at the sound of Caroline's voice breaking through his nightmare. His hands were around her throat, and his face was demonized. Quickly he let go, horrified once more of what he had done, what he had become over the years. Caroline had been sitting on the bed but as soon as he let her go she slumped back into the corner of the room, breathing hard and holding her throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't!" Caroline held her hand up in warning as Niklaus tried to walk over to her, to comfort her, somehow.

The woman that Niklaus loved for so long had just escaped death at the mercy of his very own hands, and he could do nothing about it. He couldn't hold her, he couldn't kiss her, he couldn't do anything but say he was sorry. It was the most frustrating feeling of hopelessness in the world. Niklaus used his speed to turn around and collide his fist with the wall, letting out a growl. He paced back and forth, not knowing what to do.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry..." He shut his eyes in pain and sat on his bed with a grunt. Caroline didn't dare move from her spot, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't intrigued.

"Were you...having a nightmare?" She asked meekly, careful to sound as innocent as possible. The sound of her voice pulled at Niklaus. He would rather stake himself than hurt her or let her be hurt. And yet, she was. She died because he couldn't protect her...just like his brother.

Niklaus started chuckling as he ran his hands over his face.

"Why are you laughing?" Caroline asked quite seriously.

"Ohh, love, I could not begin to explain the first layer of ridiculous complexity that is the reason that I'm laughing." he said.

"Well that's what I'm here for. I have all the time in the world, you can trust me." Caroline attempted to appear as his friend once more, after all he had let her in before, right?

Niklaus' smile immediately disappeared from his face at her words. "Well you can't trust me. I'm not a normal man with trivial troubles because he grew up on his own or had a bad break up, Caroline, I'm thousands of years old, and I have issues that you couldn't even begin to handle-"

"Well try me." Caroline stood up but Niklaus stopped her.

"Stay there!" He ordered her and her hands touched the wall behind her. His voice was hard, angry, and she was not about to question his seriousness.

"Nik, please, I want to help. You didn't mean to hurt me, I get it, I saw you sleeping and I should've known-"

"Get out." His voice was barely audible as he sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"What?" Caroline attempted to step forward but was once again stopped, this time by his close proximity. He had pinned her to the wall in a moment, making her yelp. He was not a foot from her when he yelled again.

"I said get out!" Caroline did just that.

"You have got to be joking." Rebekah sat down on a plushy, leather chair in Elijah's office.

"You must understand that you are no longer part of her story. She is to be left alone, and by no means can you speak a word of this to Niklaus."

"You have no authority over me, Elijah. You cannot tell me what I can or cannot say, especially to my very own _brother_. What does _he_ think of this? What does he _know_? For god's sake, Elijah, SHE WAS HIS WIFE! HE DESERVES TO KNOW!" Silence filled the empty spaces in the room and Rebekah took a breath. She couldn't begin to imagine how all of this got so complicated. It was a tangled vine of a messy story.

There was a knock at the door. Elijah took one glance back at Rebekah who threw her hands up and rolled her eyes in defeat before taking a seat on one of the plushy couches in Elijah's office. He walked over to open the door and found Caroline on the other side.

"Caroline, I thought you'd gone to sleep, what-"

"I'm done, Elijah. That man in there is desperate need of some serious psychological help. I tried, but there's no way. Get Stefan to do it or do it yourself because I'm not wasting my time." Caroline spat his way and then walked off, leaving Elijah flustered in the doorway.

The next morning Niklaus woke up to find his sister sitting across from him. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Niklaus said with a sigh as he sat up in bed. "Bekah I do appreciate you visiting but honestly, I'm thousands of years old, I've survived through all of them and I don't need a babysitter at a pathetic little place like this."

"Someone's moody this morning." Rebekah couldn't stand her brother's constant mood swings but she wasn't about to go too hard on him. After all, through their lives together there was one thing constant to Rebekah and that was her brother. She could read right through him, and this wasn't his annoyance talking, it was despair. "We should talk about it, Nik."

"There's nothing to talk about." Niklaus said quickly as he got out of his bed and walked straight over to the small refrigerator in his room to drain a blood bag.

"Why haven't you said anything? She's right in front of you and you don't even know why? Don't you want to ask her questions? Find out how she's-"

"What, Bekah, how she's alive? I know how she's alive. She's not with me." Niklaus had put up his guard. He came off cold and emotionless and yet his eyes remained soft. "No, Rebekah, I don't know how she got here or what happened but I do know that when I tried to protect her I failed, so this time I'm letting her go."

"Nik, you can't!" Rebekah walked closer to Niklaus, tried to get some sort of the fire that he used to have with Caroline back into his eyes but it was gone.

"I can do whatever I please, dear sister." He paused and went back to pouring the blood into a crystal glass. "The only reason I haven't left this hell-hole is because I...just want to see if she knows anything."

Rebekah took a breath. She came into Niklaus' room in the morning determined to tell him everything that Elijah had told her, but now she wasn't as convinced. If her brother wanted to let her go, then she would have to respect his decision, however stupid it may have been.

"Fine, Nik. Do as you please, I won't interfere any longer. But just think about it. Think about how long you did protect her and the years you two spent together, those can't be lost. They have to be there somewhere, and you can find them if you try." Rebekah turned back to her chair and grabbed her bag. "Goodbye, brother. I'll see you soon."

Niklaus heard the door close and when he turned around to look he noticed the journal she had left for him still sitting on his desk. That journal that he had kept for so many years. Every lasting memory of him and Caroline etched into it whether filled with anger or love. All of the times that they fought, the times that they relished in each other's company, the places they traveled, the people they met, the people they turned all the way down to the food they ate. It was an archive of their lives together.

Niklaus walked over to the journal and flipped through it carefully, a small smile played on his lips as he caught some of the words, "angel," "dinner," "blood," "lov-". A small flower fell out from the journal. It was flattened from the thousands of years ago when it was first placed there, and yet kept in better condition than one would think. It was from the first time they met. The real first time...

_Rome, 121 BCE_

_The crowd roared as Hadrian Julianus raised Niklaus' hand into the air in triumph. His face was barely bloody with only one dark scratch across his cheek. Around him men and women threw flowers down into the largest cathedral in Rome, and he turned to see the faces adoring him. _

_"Well done, my friend." Hadrian had to yell over the crowd to Niklaus who had just made a record for his fiftieth triumph in the gladiator's ring. He nodded his head to Hadrian just as a carriage rode up for them. As they climbed up, Niklaus stood on the back for the fans to see him as he rode off and out of the cathedral. _

_Niklaus was never a fan of death, not in the beginning. But now it was what he did. At first he was a slave, many years ago. But then it was let out that Niklaus was adopted, and when he found his true parents, they just happened to turn out to be the richest and most powerful family in Rome underneath the emperor. _

_"Brother!" A young man with short, blonde hair came running up to Niklaus who was covered by cool, wet cloths and fruits coming from every which way. _

_"Kol!" He called back as he left the servants behind to hug his younger brother. _

_"You are invincible, Nik, well done." Kol said as he patted his brother hard on the back. "The family is waiting, there is a dinner before the celebration in town tonight. You'll want to get cleaned up, we all know what happens when father is kept waiting..."_

_"Ahh yes, he has two gladiator sons championing the city, a daughter to marry a prince, and two younger sons to come who are learning more than he ever knew, destined to become the smartest warriors he could think of and yet he still finds time to be disappointed when we are late for supper." Niklaus and Kol had their arms around each others' necks as they walked away from the cathedral with smiles on their faces. _

_"It's your fault Nik, you and your success, it will never match up to him." They laughed and headed home. Niklaus never got along with his father. His step-father, really. Niklaus' mother, Esther, was somewhat of a...social woman. She was never quite happy with her husband, Mikael, and after having two sons with him, she was getting quite tired of him. Niklaus was the product of her love affair with a man who unfortunately had a short life after Mikael found out about the whole thing. He and Niklaus never had a chance at a real relationship after that, which made it all the more important for Niklaus to be the best..._

_Niklaus and Kol were welcomed inside by their sister, Rebekah, as soon as they got home. She was preparing dinner while her mother got ready for the night. _

_"Shh! Father already assumes that you are home, you must clean up, both of you, before he figures out that I've lied. It'll be the last of me if that happens, now off you go, hurry up!" Kol rolled his eyes and left, followed by Niklaus, but Rebekah gently tugged on Niklaus' arm before he could leave. _

_"How was it?" She asked him. Niklaus stopped and turned back to her. He smiled as he pulled his sword from his waist belt and handed it over to Rebekah. The sound of the metal made her heart beat and the weight of it stirred the adventurous side in her. Rebekah was not someone who belonged at home. Whenever she could, she would force her brother to sneak out with her and go riding or teach her how to use a bow or sword. She was a caged bird._

_"Wow. You really must let me use it sometime." Rebekah said playfully._

_"Maybe on Finn, he seems to be quite the pet to father lately, he could use a little roughing up." Rebekah laughed, but the smile slowly left her face. _

_"It's not fair, that I'm stuck in here and you're out having all the fun." _

_"You'll have you time, Bekah, I promise it. Let's get through supper first, shall we?" Niklaus opened his hand and Rebekah handed over the sword. _

_Dinner hadn't gone as planned. It started out as usual, Niklaus, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Henrik, and finally Esther and Mikael all sat around the marble table. The conversation was dull. Mikael inquired about Finn's fights, satisfied but not proud that he had won yet again. He made no effort to ask Niklaus and Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik stayed quiet. _

_"I've been given access to the royal square now, father, the emperor requests to see me at dawn before the fight. I thought that perhaps you and mother would enjoy watching-"_

_"Enough, Niklaus." Mikael's voice was forceful and the silence was beyond awkward. "You are the youngest, and Finn is just as privileged as you in the ring. Do not assume that you are more entitled to an audience more so than your brother-"_

_"Father, I wasn't-"_

_"Do not interrupt me, boy!" Mikael pounded his fist on the table and dropped his fork onto his plate. "You will not speak unless I tell you to, and I assure you, I will not. I am tired of hearing your constant, ridiculous requests, you are like a child. Now get out, you bastard boy, I wish not to see your face while I am eating." _

_"Mikael, let's not be harsh on the boy." Esther's words may have meant to have an effect on him, but her voice was emotionless. _

_"No, that's alright mother. I will gladly leave." Niklaus got up and stormed out. He wore a fancy gladiator suit for the celebrations tonight and as soon as he left, faces turned to watch him as he passed. Women whispered on either side of him, but he was too angry to bother flirting. Suddenly someone bumped into Niklaus from the back and he immediately turned around with his sword at the man's neck. _

_"Whoa! Niklaus, let the man be!" Hadrian came up to the side of him and pulled Niklaus away. The man ran off and Niklaus put his sword away. "Well, well, well, could it be another supper gone wrong? I know that face. Come on, I know what will get you in a better mood."_

_Hadrian led Niklaus through the crowds of people and the lit up streets. Bright flames made the ground shine and everyone was dressed wonderfully. Performers drew crowds and men drank beer and sang loud songs. Niklaus started to feel better until he lost his friend. _

_"Hadrian!" He called him but the man didn't hear. Niklaus rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks. "Perfect." He turned around only to bump into someone again. "What is it with people tonight, watch where-" when the girl looked up Niklaus silenced himself. _

_"I apologize, miss. I-"_

_"Don't bother." she replied as she collected herself. She really was a beautiful girl. She wore an all white outfit with gold linings. Her dress accentuated all of her best features, she had beautiful curves and long blonde hair with a white veil draped over the back edge of it. "I should be on my way, I've lost my friend-" she started to walk away but Niklaus gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. _

_"Wait, I've lost mine as well. Perhaps you'll walk with me?" The girl squinted her eyes at him and then pursed her lips. "I'm Niklaus."_

_"I know who you are." She said defensively. "But don't think that you are entitled to anything because of a name." She noticed that his hand had moved down to her hand and she quickly pulled away. "I know your type." she said as she walked away. He followed closely behind. "You win a few games, get a title for yourself, and then you're demanding this and demanding that, with no respect for what anyone else wants or how anyone else it affected. You will not have me, Niklaus, I am a woman of reason and morals and if you think that you can just say a few words and get me into your bed-"_

_"Whoa, I just wanted to take a walk, okay?" Niklaus was immediately drawn to her fire and he chuckled at her assumptions of him. The girl stopped walking and turned back to him. "I find you...intriguing." She rolled her eyes. "And beautiful." She looked at him as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle. "Here," Niklaus said as he pulled out a flower from that day and handed it over. "A beautiful piece of nature for a beautiful girl." She took it and smiled. _

_"I'm Caroline." She finally said. Niklaus smiled. _

_"A pleasure to meet you, Caroline." He brought his hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles softly. "Now how about that walk?"_

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was probably confusing but don't worry! Here are a few clarifications:**

**1. Niklaus is older than he is in the show. In this fic they are a few thousand years old and they moved later on, not long after his gladiator phase, actually. You can assume that when he was a gladiator he was nineteen years old and when he is turned he's twenty-five.**

**2. Rome is the place of Klaus and Caroline's first real meeting. You'll see why they don't remember each other in the next chapter. **

**3. Rebekah knows why Caroline is there along with Elijah but no one else does including Caroline. Rebekah didn't tell Niklaus because she was worried about her brother. He needed to find Caroline on his own and decide whether or not he would tell her about their past or not. **

**4. Just a reminder: Niklaus' siblings: Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Henrik. Not Elijah!**

**I think that's all but feel free to ask me any questions :) Thank you guys for hanging in there with the hiatus for this, I hope to update more frequently from now on :) I had also really wrote myself into a corner with the last chapter so it took longer- a lot longer- than planned :P Anyway, until next time!**

**Follow me on Tumblr: hybridsweetheart (or for my writing hybridwriting) :)**


	8. Chapter 7

_You will probably all hate me for this horribly short chapter but I had to update because I just ugh I feel bad because of my writer's updating curse or whatever it is that has decided to take over me and make me the worst updater in the world._

_..._

_ANYWAY! haha here is your update :) Sorry it's been so long, so here's a little recap of what's happened so far: Niklaus is at Elijah's place being taken care of Caroline, but he just scared her off because he feels bad that she is in so much danger with him and her death is still plaguing him, so he told her to leave and she did. She went to Elijah and told him that she didn't want to work with Klaus anymore, and so...yeah. Also Rebekah left and told Klaus to get his shit together with Caroline. So yups! Have fun lovelies, here are some kisses before your read xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Caroline barely got any sleep last night, especially after waking up with the nightmares she was having. It was a part of her life wherever she was, but lately they seemed to be resurfacing more often. Ever since she could remember, Caroline had had dreams, often nightmares, of dying. Not only once, but different times, different places. Some she was stabbed in the stomach and bled to death just before seeing the shadow of a man kneeling down beside her and calling her name as her vision blurred. Others, she was in a crowded city, laying on the floor, hurt by something that she couldn't see. She couldn't breathe well, and yet in those dreams... she felt peaceful. The same man stayed by her side; his face, however, was never clear. The man would hold her, cradle her against him as he whispered desperately to her. _"Caroline, sweetheart, stay with me, love. Please. Don't leave me."_

Caroline woke up each time covered in sweat and tears stained onto her cheeks. She remembered being with her mom, who never knew a thing about them, but always comforted her. Some nights, the dreams were pleasant. She would be sleeping next to someone, the lights dark, but their arms were close, protective around her. Sometimes she dreamt that she was laying down looking up at the stars in Egypt.

Now, however, she was being woken up by the incessant knocking of a Stefan Salvatore. His voice, deep and annoyed, really added to the pleasant experience as she rolled out of bed, straight onto the floor and called out to him sleepily.

"I'm coming, Stefan, calm down." She threw the blankets that rolled onto the floor with her back onto her bed and stepped into her Minnie Mouse slippers.

"Open the door Caroline!" He repeated.

"_Shhh_! Geese it's not like you're on fire." Caroline reached the door and opened it slowly with a tired sigh and droopy eyes. Stefan pushed her aside along with the door and took a seat on her bed.

"Well I mean, sure Stefan, please _do_ come barging into my room, waking me up at…" she looked at her watch and immediately started rushing around the room to find clean clothes to wear. "_Oh my god, you're just waking me up now?!_"

"Well pardon me, Caroline, but it's not like you to wake up at two o'clock in the afternoon, I didn't realize I was your personal alarm clock. Besides, I only came here to talk about you giving me your clients." Caroline stopped putting on her jeans and looked back at Stefan confused. He knowingly raised an eyebrow at her and she remembered the night before.

"Ugh, you mean Klaus." She continued rummaging around the room until she found a nice blue blouse to wear and starting to put it on. "Look, I can't handle him anymore. He's just an old, privileged asshole who thinks that he controls everything, and to be honest I don't like him, no matter how handsome he is." She paused and looked at Stefan who was now crossing his arms, giving her a questioning look. "Did I really just say that? _God_, it's worse than I thought." She headed toward the bathroom to wash up and Stefan followed her.

"Caroline, you have handled much worse than Niklaus Mikaelson. Remember the lady who killed her husband and then served him up as barbeque for her family reunion?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Klaus has _literally_ ripped people's bodies apart."

"Okay fine, but remember Wendy Barker's little girl who went full-on, bat-shit crazy overnight and we found her-" Caroline put her hands up to stop Stefan from talking any longer and spit out her toothpaste.

"Yes, Stefan, I remember, we don't have to relive those memories." She walked away and looked through her closet to find some heels.

"Exactly, there have been much worse at this hospital than an emotionally-wrecked, lonely hybrid-monster, and you know that you can handle him, so you need to take him back." Caroline turned back around and grabbed her purse before giving Stefan her 'serious face.'

"Don't give me that look…" she walked closer to him and started to pout her lips. "Caroline, no, I'm done with the pouting." He held up his finger and matched her strong glare. "You. Cannot. Make me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~truth be told~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Niklaus, I'm your new doctor." Stefan walked inside and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Niklaus, who was sitting on a chair with a sketch pad in his hands and a glass, presumably with blood and some kind of alcohol, on the side table next to him. Stefan held out his hand, "Stefan Salvatore." After an awkward and silent moment wherein Stefan cursed Caroline for making him do this, he took his hand back and sat across from Niklaus.

He never should have taken Niklaus as a client, but he couldn't say no to Caroline. He always did these little things for her, like taking her out to meet people, spending the night at her house after those same people used her and she wanted to watch cheesy movies and eat chunky munky, he even took on her clients. Clients like Sarah Gibson, the girl who ended up throwing up all over him. Or Jessica Shwartz, the one who fell in love with him and took him three restraining orders and a bottle of pepper spray to get away from. He was a good friend to her after having been through the good times and the bad with Caroline. She helped him with his cravings as a vampire, he helped her with her problem at making friends. She helped him with his recent breakup with Elena Gilbert while finding him someone new, and he helped her by researching her past in the mornings that they had off. There were things she never did tell him, things that didn't add up in something that was supposed to be simply finding out who her real parents were...but he helped her because they were best friends. He did things for people because he wanted to make them happy, and because Stefan Salvatore would always take care of the people he cared about. This, however, was over the line.

"Okay, so listen-" he started.

Stefan didn't have the chance to say anything before Niklaus used his strength and speed to haul Stefan up against the wall by his neck. "You listen, Salvatore. I am not one to be easily pushed around; in fact I'm often the one doing the pushing," He was mere inches away from Stefan, who struggled against Niklaus's grip. Stefan's face was starting to turn red and although he tried to speak, no words came out. "I am only here for one reason, and I do not by any means wish to stay here any longer than I must, so I would advise you to _stay out of my way_." With that, Niklaus snapped Stefan's neck and left him lying limp on the floor as he walked out without bothering to look back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~truth be told~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niklaus sat down next to the lake on Elijah's property, looking out at the water as it glistened under the sun. It really was a beautiful thing, to see nature in its true form; the trees were large and various shades of bright and dark greens, there were plants that even Niklaus, who had traveled the world and seen its corners, couldn't recognize, and birds flew around the lake, some chasing each other around, and others flying easily through the skies. Normally Niklaus wouldn't take the time to admire something so small, but at the moment it made him itch for a sketch pad...

He was literally thrown out of his thoughts when all of a sudden he was in the water. He hadn't seen her coming before she had the chance to push him so far into the lake that it took Niklaus a moment before he was back at the surface, watching her glare at him with her fangs elongated and her arms crossed.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you again as well, Caroline." He took a moment to enjoy the water, not bothering to give her the satisfaction of watching him get out. "If getting wet was on your mind, I could surely think of _much_ more pleasurable-"

"Cut the crap, Mikaelson. What the fuck is up with you snapping Stefan's neck, _huh_? Did you even _know_ he was a vampire?" She was firm in her stance, standing there staring him down as he treaded quietly in the water. She had walked in on Stefan and Elijah earlier, and he wouldn't even speak. He was so angry, and it took her pestering Elijah for no less than fifteen minutes to tell her what had happened between them.

"He was annoying me." Niklaus stated as if it were the most simple and perfectly fit reason for murder.

It took Caroline a moment to process his words. "..._Are you kidding me?_ Look, just because someone doesn't sit around _waiting_ for you to behave yourself doesn't mean they deserve to be _killed off like flies!_ You're a _dick_, Niklaus Mikaelson, the 'big bad hybrid,'" she mocked him, the fury in her being enough motivation to say whatever she damn well pleased without thinking of how he might react, "and if you don't understand why _nobody_ wants to work with you or why you're here at this place _completely_ _alone_, then you're just plain old stupid, because the answer is right in the mirror but _you_ refuse to look." She could feel her adrenaline pumping from all the rage that was stored up in her body. She really did hate guys like this who just did whatever they wanted and took everything without giving anything back. Niklaus was one of those people. He took everything from the people around him, their love, their friendship, their blood, their _lives_; and all they got back in return was misery.

Niklaus's expression quickly made Caroline realize just exactly what she'd just done. She pondered for a moment as Niklaus walked slowly out of the water and up to her how it probably wasn't the best idea to go off on a hybrid-man who had just snapped the perfectly fit neck of a full grown-man because he was being annoying. Caroline was sure that she was being far more annoying than Stefan.

Niklaus ran a hand through his soaking wet hair and got only a few inches away from Caroline before he leaned forward and spoke to her. "Caroline-" There were so many things that Niklaus wanted to say. He wanted to say that he loved her, that he missed her, and the only reason he broke Stefan's neck was because he wasn't her, and he wanted to tell her how much it hurt him to be there standing in front of her without being able to take her away or laugh with her or ravish her. But he couldn't, he couldn't say anything because she wouldn't know what he was talking about. She would only think he was crazy and stay even further away from him before he could find out anything about what she knew. So instead he stood there. He stood there in front of her and just looked at her, if only for that moment, and she looked at him too. She looked ar how he was soaking wet and his clothes stuck to his firm body. She looked at how close he was to her and realized that she should probably move away, but she couldn't even if she wanted to. She looked at his lips, open to say something to her, but lost for words; and she looked into his eyes, and the pain that she saw made her want to stay with him. Even though he just killed her best friend, who wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for his vampirism. Even though he was the most confusing man in the world. Even though he scared her one moment and the next wanted to open up to her; she wanted to search his soul for something real, something that she knew was there and was dying to get out, something that she saw in his eyes.

Niklaus only sighed and picked up his jacket from the ground before turning back to her. "I knew he was a vampire, Caroline, but I apologize. " He simply walked off after that, and Caroline stood there exasperated by the man. _Talk about hot and cold_, she thought.

* * *

_Sooooo...IM SORRY IT'S SHORT I'M WORKING ON MORE WRITING DON'T WORRY I HAVE MORE TIME NOW SO I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 8 UP SOON AND IT'LL BE AMAZING I HAVE IT OUTLINED SO EVERYTHING WILL BE OUT FAIRLY CLOSE TOGETHER I HOPE ESPECIALLY WITH WINTER BREAK OKAY OKAY I LOVE YOU ALL AND HOLY FUCK DID YOU SEEEEE THE KLAROLINE SCENES IN 4X07 DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED GUYS OMFG AND whoa i need to stop it with the caps lock, don't I? _

_I really hoped you guys liked having a bit of Stefan in this episode :D I love him so much! (Even though in the show right now he's been pissing me off ugh -.-) _

_Anyway a couple things to look out for in upcoming chapters: a new character...mwuahahahahaha...also teeheehee I was just editing and saw that Klaus said he was usually the one doing the pushing and dirty thoughts came to my mind hdfjskahfdjkla_

_Please, please message me if you have any questions or leave them in the comments/reviews! By the way, thank you so so much for reviewing, you guys are so amazing and I couldn't be any more blessed by the lovely messages I've gotten 3 _

_So look out for another update this week 3 Have some cookies **throws cookies**_

**_And don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at my new christmas url: oldsaintnik. If you'd like to follow my strictly writing blog, it's hybridwriting. :) I LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Okay guys, here's the next chapter this week as promised! :D But before you read! I'd advise you to read the post I put up on Tumblr about the characters, it would be helpful to anyone who might be confused. As always, please please message me on here or on my tumblr if you have any questions at all, I know this story can be confusing, but I'd be glad to un-confuse you! x) Other than that, I hope you guys are all having a great week! There was no Klaroline last night *sobs* but DID YOU ALL SEE THE PROMO? WOOP WOOP KLAROLINE YEAAHHH although I just hope he doesn't get too mad about the date being a "fake" if he finds out (which I kind of think he will). But then again we all know that wsn't as fake as they may have wanted it to seeemm... *wink, wink* haha anyway I digress, so here is your chapter :) I hope you enjoy 3**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Niklaus could hear Elijah calling his name as he walked back to his room, but he made no attempt to so much as glance back. The only reason that he bothered to stay was for Caroline, and if it weren't for her being there and Niklaus's curiosity regarding why she was, he would have left as soon as he had the chance. When he got to his room, he took his sketchpad back out to look at what he'd finished so far. The pages were full of her, as they always were. Caroline's face, as his mind remembered her back when they knew each other so well so long ago. He drew her every chance he could and it still wasn't enough to satisfy him. No amount of drawings or paintings or time with her was ever enough, and it never would be. It pained him to see her here, living without him and yet still happy. When he'd known her before, he knew that it was not him alone who found that each and every moment that they weren't with each other was one of an unfulfilled presence. They were never right or happy unless they had each other by their side.

Finding Caroline Forbes was the best thing that ever happened to him, really. She was the one who stuck with him back in Rome when he was a meek little human boy who complained about his family and wanted nothing more than the simple accomplishment of being better than his father in war. She stayed with him, and she listened with him, and then…well then she was lost to him, and hundreds of years later became his girl, the one who he stayed with while she lived with her mom in Essex. They spent their lives together, traveling the world and worshipping their time, even though they had all of it in the world. Or so they had thought. He made her stronger just as she had done for him before, and he would spent all of his eternity getting her back so that they could make each other strong again.

Niklaus dropped his sketch pad back on the bed when the door opened. He looked back to see Caroline standing there and expected a fight after what she'd said to him, or rather yelled at him, back by the lake. In all honesty, he missed it when they fought. She was so strong in her beliefs, one of the most stubborn people he knew, and a lot of the time she convinced him of whatever it was that she was saying. She got him fired up, and he did the same to her; it was as if their energies were made to test each other, and Niklaus wanted that back. He opened his mouth to speak but Caroline didn't let him.

"Don't say anything." She let out a breath and walked toward him but stopped a few feet away. "Okay…" she said, as if she were preparing herself. Niklaus leaned against his bed frame and looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. "So I'm not sorry." She said.

It was quiet, almost too quiet-well no, it was definitely too quiet for their comfort, but what Caroline came into his room to say was important, and she needed to let it out, especially after taking so long to figure out what she was going to say to him. The words that she carefully planned out and put together to say to him, however, didn't last very long before her mind was blank and she found herself only staring blankly at him. He didn't seem to mind, as he was staring right back, but after a few moments Caroline spoke up again.

"Ugh, I just-I don't know what's going on with you." She sounded exasperated, and to be honest, Niklaus had no better idea about it than her. "I mean I hate you for doing what you did to Stefan, but…but you're just so confusing and I-I feel like I need to understand _why_." Niklaus took a moment before he responded.

"Well that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Miss Forbes." Sarcasm was a good way to go, right? Caroline scoffed at him and threw her hands up, letting whatever real emotions she felt out.

"See? What is that? Why can't you just-" she stopped herself before saying anything more. "No,you know what? _I apologize_. This was so unprofessional, I shouldn't have even come here, it's just that…okay well I think you're the man in the dreams I have at night and I don't know why but I guess it's just because you've been around lately? And sometimes I feel like I know what you're talking about, and I know the stories you're telling me but I'm sure I don't, and then I see you and you're _such an asshole_ but at the same time something about you makes me want to listen to more and more of your stories and today we were at the lake and you-"

Caroline was pacing back and forth and talking so fast that it took her a moment for her mind to slow down when she realized that Niklaus had walked up to her and kissed her. His hands were cradling her face and she could feel the emotions flowing out of him. It took her a moment, a moment where she caught just a glance of the pain in his eyes, before she closed hers and let him deepen the kiss.

She realized that the use of her hands and arms wasn't completely gone when she moved them up to touch him. His hands softened against her, no longer just cupping her face and pulling her toward him but now moving to her neck and her waistas he pushed her back into the wall. Caroline let out a groan when her back hit the doorknob and Niklaus immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry-" he quickly checked to see if she was hurt before she silenced him by pushing his back into the wall and kissing him again. She didn't know why she was doing it; maybe it was because he was so mysterious, or because he was so interesting and she just happened to be his doctor who learned everything including this mega-romantic story about girl he once loved, or maybe it was just because he was so damn hot, but in that moment Caroline found nothing wrong with grinding against this tortured, horrible, incredibly complicated and yet so_ simply beautiful_ man.

"Caroline, _sweetheart_…" Niklaus moaned when Caroline grinded her hips so intimately against him, but his pleasure was cut short when she immediately pulled away.

"..._What did you just say_?"

ESSEX, 1215: _Seven months after Klaus meets Caroline and her mom._

_"Caroline, sweetheart…" Niklaus called out her name when he arched his back into her and she pulled on his hair. Her breathing was heavy and sexual, and all the more of a turn-on. As the tingling sensation of his orgasm took over his body, Caroline bucked her hips into his and let out a moan as she collapsed completely back down onto their bed. Her body quivered with pleasure and she barely had the energy to move, but as soon as he laid down next to her, she rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on his beautifully sculpted chest._

_A vampire's heartbeat was faint, almost undetectable for anyone other than another vampire with heightened senses, but Caroline heard his, strong and fast. It started to slow down as he relaxed, and she smiled against his skin._

_"I can hear your heartbeat." She breathed. "It's strong."_

_Niklaus brought his arm over her, causing her to scoot closer to him as his heartbeat slowed down, becoming fainter and fainter until the sound and feel of it was lost to her human senses. He let her move directly on top of him so that their bodies matched almost perfectly under the blankets. He didn't respond, instead he took her hands, entangling them into his, and gave her a long kiss. She sighed into it and layed her cheek back down against his chest._

_"I wish we could stay like this forever." She added as her finger drew circles on his skin. Niklaus was silent, and when Caroline turned her head bck up she recognized the pain in his eyes, "What is it?"_

_He didn't want to say anything, but he had gone too long without it. When would he tell Caroline that he knew her before, when they lived in Rome? It wasn't a mystery after the centuries that he spent looking for her, her death during the attack that his own father initiated was reversed when a witch brought her back to life hundreds of years later._

_It wasn't him who had saved her, however, and he didn't know who would have waited over a thousand years to bring her back to life. All he knew was that she came back, unknowing of who or where she was, and she lived with her mother ever since, knowing nothing of her old life. Nothing, which included him. _

_There were so many questions she would have that he wouldn't be able to answer, so many ideas and beliefs about who she was in Rome, who brought her back, who her real parents were, and more that would surely set roots in her mind. But she had to know. If not for her, than for himself. _

_Niklaus was heartbroken spending every day with her knowing everything about him while she didn't even know who she herself really was at all. He couldn't tell her how he spend hundreds and hundreds of years searching for her all over the world, he couldn't tell her where he'd been, who he'd met, nor anything about what they dreamed of doing as young and naive lovers before she died. The worst part was that he had been completely in love with her all of his life, despite his bad streak in becoming a vampire and despite hunting his father down, and he couldn't even tell her how much he wanted to take her away and marry her like he had planned on..._

_"Caroline, we need to talk…"_

PRESENT DAY

"I…I said your name, I called you sweetheart." Caroline's arms were pushing Niklaus against the wall as she slowly remembered flashes of being in bed with Niklaus, him calling her sweetheart…" she backed away from him, looking at the ground in thought and shaking her head. He could tell that she was confused, but he was oblivious to what he had done.

"Caroline, are you okay?" She looked back up at him with wide eyes, full of fear and surprise, emotions that were not only lost on him but her as well. She made a move to step forward but stopped herself before she could. He waited for her, thinking that he must've gone too far, he should never have kissed her, but then she spoke. She said the one word that he never expected, and the one word that would change everything, hopefully for the better.

"..._Niklaus_?"

* * *

**_Well okay! haha CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNNN... AND THEIR FIRST PRESENT DAY KISS WOOP WOOP_**

**_I really hope you guys are following along, I tend to massively sike myself out about things, including my confidence with this storyline sometimes haha so if you don't understand please ask me questions and if you do, please let me know! Otherwise I'll just keep writing all self-consciously like "DO THEY EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? GAAAAHJHDKSLHFJKSAHJKFDHJKAS HFJDKLAHFKDLAS." _**

**_...I'm serious, I'll do it. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! :D I have finals through Friday so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll try my best to get it done soon :) I take a keyboarding class so I might be able to type it in there but we'll see :) Please please please let me know how you liked it, and feel free to leave as much constructive criticism as you can come up with in the reviews, they make me so freaking happy like I can't even explain it to you guys. I was on the couch last time I updated and since my phone goes off whenever I get an e-mail (and reviews are sent to my e-mail) I would like squeal so loud and everyone around me would be like "what is wrong with you" and I couldn't tell them because this is like my little secret life haha but anyway, now I'm rambling. Please stop me when I do that haha_**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL AND HERE ARE SOME KISSES FOR YOU MWUAH xxx See you next time 3_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"Please, don't do this." Caroline pleaded as she backed up against the wall. She had been knocked down and now tears ran down her face as the man standing before her slowly walked forward, cornering her with a menacing smile on his face._

_"Oh, but I need to do this. You unfortunately know too much, my dear, and if you are planning on seeing Niklaus, which I'm sure you are considering he is the only one who could have told you about this tunnel, I cannot allow you to live, or I risk letting you tell him what you've seen." He came closer to her, and the sword in his hand suddenly became more real. Blood dripped from its edges, the blood belonging to families and friends, people who couldn't escape in time._

_"Why?" she sobbed. Her back came in contact with the wall and she couldn't stall the inevitable any longer. The man chuckled and looked down at her with pity._

_"Because, girl, you mean nothing to me, but you mean the world to my son. He needs to learn his place, to learn that a cowardly bastard abomination has no worth, and he cannot get everything that he desires. None of this is for him, it's all been part of the plan for me to take over this village as its rightful leader. After this attack, it will be blamed on the other European nations who have threatened us in the past, and I will be hailed as the man who saved everyone who has come through this tunnel. I will finally have the power that I deserve, and the first thing that I will do with that power is exile that stupid, impulsive, annoying excuse for a man that my whore wife had the burden of delivering. You, dear, or rather your death, will push him over the edge; make him do something stupid that will give me an excuse to get rid of him. You are simply a pawn in this game, and now it is time for you to finally die." He raised his sword but hesitated when she held her hands up and let out a desperate cry._

_"Wait, wait!" He paused, sword still in the air, and she looked up at him with wide, innocent, fearful eyes. "Will you just…just tell him that I love him? He should know. He should know that there is someone in this world who truly cares for him." Her voice, which had been shaky, was strong and confident in this statement despite the tears that refused to cease flowing down her cheeks. Mikael scoffed and brought his face ll but inches away from hers, his dark, piercing eyes dug deep down into hers._

_"You foolish girl. Niklaus is not someone who can be loved. He thinks only of himself. He does not deserve love, nor will he ever truly receive it. Not even his own mother loves him. If you have mistaken yourself into thinking that you do, then you are weaker than I thought." With that, he thrusted his sword into her stomach so hard that it punctured the wall behind her. Caroline's eyes went wide and she started to gasp for breath as more tears streamed down her face. She was unable to swallow, and while the smile on his face grew while watching the light that Caroline was known for leave her eyes, she muttered her last words._

_"You are wrong. We are stronger together than you will or ever could be." As Caroline's eyes started to close, Mikael took his sword out of her stomach and let her body fall to the floor. He shook his head as he used a rag in his pocket to wipe the blood of the steel blade, and walked away from her without a second glance.__Caroline was almost unconscious when she saw a woman approach her, and whisper some incoherent words into her ear._

_"Don't worry Miss Forbes, you will see him again…"_

* * *

Caroline shot up in bed with a gasp and immediately recognized that she was having another nightmare. This one had happened before, time and time again throughout her life, but it never got this far. Her dream always ended when the man stabbed her, and she immediately woke up scared and confused, just as she woke up now. Only this time it wasn't as if she were living it, but rather seemed like she was watching the whole thing from above, and there was a woman in this one. A tall woman with golden brown wavy hair. Caroline looked down at her stomach instinctively to make sure that she was okay, before noticing that she wasn't alone. Niklaus sat beside her toward the end of her bed, and he was looking down like he felt ashamed. She spoke up first.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" she asked, her voice only low enough for him to hear. He immediately looked up at her and opened his mouth to say something, but his expression changed just the slightest into being hurt when she sat up more against the headboard of her bed and backed a little bit away from him.

"You're remembering your old life." He said. Was this a joke? She didn't respond for a few seconds, at a loss for words, and what he had just said sure didn't help her confusion.

"…what?" she asked, frozen in the spot where she sat. Niklaus let out a sigh and then dove into his explanation. He told her everything, the truth; about how they met in Rome so long ago, and how she died, but somehow came back as a human in Essex. He told her about how he looked for her for a thousand years, and he fell in love with her all over again when he found her in Warsaw. He told her about how they spent their live together, and how she helped him hunt down his father Mikael, and then he told her about how she died in his arms when they found him. He told her about how losing her twice was it for him, and how he became a monster after she died. He killed hundreds of people and didn't care one bit; none of it mattered to him because his humanity was so far gone from his mind.

"So now you're here, and you're alive, and you're even a vampire, but I have no inkling as to how any of that is possible. I didn't know you were even alive until I was taken here and you came into my room. If I had…" he paused and Caroline could see the regret in his eyes. She, however, did not know how to feel.

"You're lying." she said simply, with a sharp tone. Niklaus looked offended at her words.

"What? Caroline, I'm not-"

"You're the one giving me these...dreams, or flashbakcs, or whatever the hell they are. You haven't been in them ever before, and it's been happening since-" she paused when she couldn't remember when they started, but her agitation urged her to continue. "Well since whenever they started a long time ago. You must've...found out about me from someone or something like that, and then when you kissed me...I don't know. But I remember my life, okay? You're just playing me." She crossed her arms and repeated her mantra in her head. _He's wrong, he's just lying to get to you because he's manipulative. None of this is real._

Niklaus knew where Caroline was coming from with her ridiculous excuses, but he was not a fan of being doubted. He'd already told her this much, so it was time for her to know; besides, he was not about to tell the love of his life all about how they fell in love without her even knowing how real it was. He got up and left, leaving Caroline sitting at the bed unsatisfied. _Really_? He had just _walked out_? She huffed in annoyance but he was back a moment later with a book of some sort in his hands. He sat next to her again and Caroline saw that he held what looked like an incredibly old journal of some sort. He held the book by its spine and shook it a few times, enough so that papers came flying out from between the binding and onto her bed. He then set the book down on the end of the bed and looked through the papers before finding one and handing it to her.

"Take a look." he said, holding it out to her. Caroline looked at him skeptically but she took it from his hands and her mouth dropped when she turned it over to reveal someone who looked exactly like her, standing with Klaus in front of the Eiffel Tower. She wasn't even looking at the camera, her eyes were on him. She was dressed in extremely old clothes, and the photograph was fragile, broken in places enough to suggest that this was, in fact, real. She looked back up at him and then back down to the picture, and he watched as realization hit her face.

"I think...I think I remember this." she paused and picked up another picture, this one just a portrait that was close up. She was smiling just slightly away from the camera, where she assumed the photographer must have been smiling back at her. "Only flashes, like always. I only ever remember little bits and pieces..." she was mumbling, trying to make sense of it all to herself. She picked up a slightly larger paper and immediately blushed when she saw the light pencil strokes which had drawn her looking out of a window at night, with only a blanket being held around her. She looked up at him and saw the smirk on his lips, but the darkness in his eyes still hid behind it. "So...you're telling the truth? This is really, historically, factually, _I'll-kill-you-if-it's-some-sick-trick_, true?" she was trying to be genuine, to accept what he told her as the truth. In all honesty, it made sense, and it was very elaborate, as well as painfully hard for him to tell her about, to be just a story that he made up.

"Yes, love, it's as real as it gets."

She saw the truth in his eyes, and she knew that he felt bad, but she couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, but she barely remembered any of it. There may have been a connection to him in reality, but there was nothing between them that she could feel. Although, after spending time with him and hearing his stories and getting so close to him by the lake, she knew that before she knew any of this, there was some attraction between them, not to mention their kiss… It wasn't hard for her to believe that she would've fallen for him before. _Before_!

"Wait-so the stories…they're…about _us_?" she asked, sitting up a little closer to him but not enough to attract too much of a thought. She saw him smile a little bit and he looked back up at her with a smile that would make any girl swoon. His dimpled really were very attractive… _Stop thinking about his dimples!_ She scolded herself. This was about finding out what happened between them and why she was having her nightmares…or rather _flashbacks_…

"Yes. I thought that perhaps if I told you the stories, you might remember. If you didn't, then I knew that it wasn't really you, not the woman I fell in love with." He said the last part a bit softer, and Caroline noticed that she was blushing a little more now, and a smile graced her lips.

"You fell in love with me?" She asked, more _intrigued_ by him now than worried about her dreams. _Memories_, she repeatedly corrected herself. The way he looked at her turned more... loving. His eyes were no longer plagued with the grief of her death, they weren't saddened by the guilt of not finding her earlier; now they were full of love and intrigue, as if he could look at her forever.

"Did you doubt it for a moment that I was in love with the woman I spoke of when we were together?" he asked her, and she could have sworn her scooted just little bit closer to her, and the way he said _together_ masked another meaning behind it that she found herself interested in. Her stomach started to twist and turn as she thought more about what everything he was saying implied, but she chose to ignore that.

"No." she answered confidently. "I didn't. It seemed as if you were in love with her, like you would've done anything for her." She stayed still and as they spoke, their eyes were glued on each other. His were so comfortable and full of desperation, and hers glided over him, taking in everything that he was saying and everything she'd known of him so far.

"I would have." he was completely serious and definitely kinda took Caroline's breath away. I still would." The meaning of his words was not lost on her, and her mouth was open slightly, yet she couldn't think of a response. He gazed over her and she got nervous knowing that he was looking at her so closely. He opened his mouth but then closed it just as quickly with a small sigh. He moved closer to her, quite obviously this time, and when he was sitting next to her his hand rested next to her leg with the covers in between them. He leaned closer, and Caroline's stomach sped up; it was doing backflips by now. Suddenly he stopped himself before her got to close.

"Caroline…" he started, but she knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes. It's okay." She said. If she had fallen in love with someone, watched them die- _twice, apparently_- and then found out that they _hadn't_ died after all almost a hundred years later, whoever it was that she lost would never leave her side, and they would definitely never leave her bed considering she would jump him right away.

Niklaus had only been honest and kind to her, and despite the fact that he was so violent towards Stefan, she couldn't deny him the feeling that he was so desperate for. Niklaus looked at her, as if trying to make sure she really knew what he meant. He was going to ask her if he could kiss her, and it didn't surprise him that she knew what he meant so soon because she always could see right through him before. He could see the comfort in her eyes and took that as all the permission he needed. He slowly leaned closer to her and hovered for a moment above her lips to make sure that she felt the connection between them as he did every time he was at all close to her, and then he leaned in and kissed her.

Caroline let out a slight gasp when his lips touched hers. When he had leaned in to her, he held himself up with one hand on the other side of her waist so that he was brushing against her thigh through the blanket, and he slowly inched himself closer to her. She saw the change in his eyes before his lips touched hers, going from gentle and pained to pure desire for her, and that made her all the more anxious for him. He paused when his forehead touched hers, and she could practically feel the sparks in the small space between them.

It was as if everything were happening in slow motion, and when she moved just ever so slightly toward his lips, he closed that gap and kissed her. She knew it was coming, but the touch of his lips surprised her still. His kiss started out as gentle and sweet, and he pulled away after a moment just to look at her eyes and gauge her reaction. When he saw that hers were closed, he smiled and gave into the temptation that he had been fighting against for so long. His hand moved up to hold her face closer to his, and when he pressed his lips so close to hers, he relished the smallest sound of her letting out a quick, quiet moan. He could hear her heart beating faster and faster, and when he opened his mouth, his lips guided hers open enough so that he passionately deepened their kiss.

"_I missed you so much, love_." he let out as barely a whisper, but the desperation in his voice was clear. His declaration, along with his _beautiful_ accent when he called her love, turned Caroline on, and her hands immediately found his face, stroking the stubble around his jawline as she pulled him closer to her. Even though Caroline didn't remember their life together, even if she didn't know how they fell in love in Sparta or whatever and then in Essex, and despite the fact that he had just been so violent toward Stefan, she couldn't deny that she was _really_ enjoying their kiss.

This man, who was so taken over by her, was sexy, strong, passionate, and he wanted _her_; something that she couldn't say for herself and her past relationships. There was Matt, who never chose her first. It was always Elena back in high school, always about how he was with Caroline to get over her even if he didn't admit it. She saw it in his eyes every time he looked at her... He was a sweet guy, but he was never really invested in their relationship or who she truly was, and that's what broke her heart. Then there was Tyler, who _definitely_ wanted her, just not outside of his bed. It was... weird, their relationship, and rather forced if she were to be honest. She felt obligated to take their relationship to the next level after helping him through his parent's divorce, getting his life ready for college, and growing so close with him as friends. As a couple though, all they ever did was have sex.

But now? With Klaus she had no doubt that he wanted her for everything he knew she was. If she really was this girl that he fell in love with, and at this point she had no doubt that she was even if she couldn't remember it, then it seemed as if from the moment he saw first saw her he had wanted her. He never stopped wanting her. His life would've been so much easier if he let her go and moved on to some other vampire or Roman princess girl, but he didn't. He looked for her and he fought for her, and everything in the stories he told her made kissing him seem more and more right.

Speaking of kissing, Niklaus was doing a hell of a lot of it, and he was doing it well. He kissed her jaw once before moving to her neck and slowly moving himself to hover over her. He had kicked his shoes off so that he could sneak his way onto the bed with her, and Caroline didn't even notice until he was pulling the blankets off of her so that he could have better access to the skin by her waist. He was starting to unbotton her blouse when she realized that they needed to stop.

"Klaus, wait..." she said, and although her words came out as breathy and she might as well have moaned his name, he slowed down. She knew he was too invested in her to stop right away, so she used her hands, which had since moved to the sheets, to gently bring his face back up to hers.  
"_Klaus_..." she paused and he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. She could see the subtle trace of veins around his eyes going back beneath his skin, and when he opened them, she knew he understood her.

"I know." he took a breath and calmed himself down, "I'm sorry Caroline, it's just-"

"I know, you haven't seen..._me_...in a long time." she tried getting used to the idea that it was in fact her who was the woman in his story. "We just...we can't go too far. I understand that you've missed me, but I still don't remember much more than the few memories I can remember. And even though you're..._really_ attractive," she fought a smile as she said that, especially with him so close to her, and she looked at him and his smile for a moment before sighing and getting back to what her head was telling her. "I don't want to do anything I'd regret." Niklaus nodded and Caroline continued. "And maybe...maybe I'll be the one seeing you again, _especially_ after what you did to Stefan." She gave him an accusatory look and he looked away from her for a moment, not bothering to rehash that ordeal. "That way, you could tell me more about us and it might help me understand everything more. You could tell me what we were like together." she said with a small smile.

Niklaus looked back to her and smirked mischievously before leaning in to her again, "I would rather show you..." he said as he kissed her again, effectively stealing away all the air in her lungs. He pulled away and Caroline opened her eyes as she let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Let's just...take it slow." she suggested, and Niklaus smiled at seeing her start to crack again.

He's been through this with her before, and he was perfect at it by now. In Rome he won her over with his charm, despite the fact that she never really went for men who were wealthy, especially fighters. He, however, showed her the upside of being with him rather quickly, and he looked forward to telling her about it.

In Essex as well, he knew what she liked and he showed her every part of him that she'd fallen in love with before. She tried to resist him, seeing how she was meant to be married to someone very sophisticated and not a mysterious man she'd only just met, but once again, she fell priivy to his charms before she could even second guess that he was right for her. Now, here she was in front of him, _and_ he got to kiss her.

He hadn't kissed Caroline for an eternity, and pressing his lips into hers made him feel like he was home again. He could close his eyes and imagine that it wasn't in this... _rehab_ center, but in their home instead. He could imagine that she remembered who she truly was, and when she kissed him back it wasn't only because she was attracted to him, but because she was in love with him, like she used to be. For now, he would settle for simply kissing her any way he could, and it pained him when she made him stop. If it were up to him, he would ravish her completely, but she was not in the same place with their relationship as he was, and he would always respect her wishes, even if he was known for disrespecting everyone else's.

* * *

If ever there were a word to describe how Caroline Forbes was feeling, she would probably say she was utterly and completely _flabbergasted_. There was a whole spectrum of emotions and thoughts running through her mind all at the same moment. She knew that there was so much for her to understand and learn from Niklaus, and she knew that she wasn't in love with him like he was with her, but kissing him and literally feeling the pure love and desire pour from his lips through her entire body, it turned her on.

He had left and agreed to meet her tomorrow to start telling her more about their life, and they decided to keep it a secret that she not only spent her past life with him, but she was starting to remember it as well. If Elijah and Stefan found out, they would surely have her replaced from being his doctor and try to figure out what was going on on their own. She could handle this, though. She knew herself better than anyone in the world. But then she really thought about it, and decided that that statement wasn't true. It was Niklaus. _He_ was the one who knew her better than _anyone_ else, and for some odd reason, she really did trust him.

She trusted him, and she would let him finish telling their story, not only telling her the things they'd done and seen, but helping her remember it all. It was a difficult journey that she was embarking on with him, and she wasn't sure she'd like what she found, but for some reason she knew that with him by her side, she would grow more and more fond of their story, and eventually she could start to live her life writing a new one.

* * *

YAAAYYY :D Did you guys enjoy all the Klaroline? I loved writing this chapter, I hoep you guys enjoyed reading it 3 If you did, please review! I'm so glad to read what you have to say, both good and bad, especially that you guys aren't confused like my insexure writer-self tells me you probably are hahaI had this chapter yesterday but Tumblr was down so I figured I'd wait. The next chapter should be up sometimes next week or maybe this weekend depending on how long it is, and there will be lots of goodness in it :) Please please tell me what you think and stay tuned for Chapter 10! :D If you have any questions, feel free to ask me because there are subtle reasons behind everything haha and also I suggested you guys read my little analysis on the characters but I never posted a link! So here's the link for that:

post/37442857622/there-will-be-an-update-of-tbt-tonight-but-here-is-a

And don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at oldsaintnik :) Or for only my writing, you can follow me at HybridWriting 3

Until next time! Have some kisses and LOTS OF LOVE AND LUCK WATCHING TONIGHT'S EPISODE GAAHJFKDHJFKLHJFKDANMVCHIKJG F.

xxxxxxxxxx mwuah.


End file.
